Vergessen Blau Nacht
by Cheru Mishima
Summary: A typical story for Weiss. Mainly just to introduce a new character.


Weiß Kreuz  
  
Vergessen Blau Nacht  
  
By Cheru Mishima  
  
"...The killers all consisted of men in blue suits. Hunters of the night, deny these evil beasts their tomorrow," Persia said, ending transmission.  
  
"Girls at parties, eh? Sounds like my kind of case." said Yoji with a sly grin. "You can take a break, boys. I think I want to take this one on my own."  
  
"But Yoji!" Omi shouted. Yoji left before anybody got a chance to say anything.  
  
I was planning on having a quiet night out with my friends. You know, just a small get-together. I arrived at Misao's house at 8 o'clock sharp. I was greeted by my friends; Misao, Kirimaru, Wataru, Tsue, and Kei. They were glad I'd brought the chips. I always did (because I'm such a pushover).  
  
All of the sudden, a whole bunch of new party comers came. We had no idea who they were. They started beating up Misao, Kirimaru and me. Kei grinned.  
  
"Who the hell are they?! Kei, what's going on?!" Tsue shouted. "I'm calling the police!" I was on the floor, but I saw him get shot in the back of the head before he even got a chance to pick up the receiver. I think he died right after that. Just then, I got hit in the back of the head with a club. I blacked out.  
  
When I came to, it was about 3 a.m. Kei wasn't there. I knew I had to get to a hospital, and fast. But I barely had any strength left. I figured if I could just get outside, I'd have more chance of someone seeing me, and more chance of survival.  
  
I slowly got up off the ground. I limped to the doorway, which no longer had a door in it. When I got outside, I looked around for someone. I knew my chances of finding anyone were slim, being that it was so early, but I did find someone. A man, with long blonde hair. I started walking over to him, when my legs gave out. I crawled toward him, and finally, after what had seemed like forever, I reached him.  
  
I grabbed onto the ends of his blue-black shirt. "Help me!" I cried. I knew he could have been someone who might have finished me off, but not finding anyone was certain death. Finding this man increased my chances of survival. "Please, help me!" I cried out again. I fainted. He picked me up, and carried me to a safe place.  
  
Almost two hours had passed. My wounds had been dressed, and I had been put into a bed. I had not awaken yet. The same blonde-haired man was sitting by my side, waiting for me to wake up.  
  
"I thought you didn't go for girls under 18," said another man, with brown hair.  
  
"She came up to me on the street, half bleeding to death. I couldn't leave her like that!" the blonde man responded, "Besides, I think she might have something to do with our case."  
  
I woke up at about 8 a.m.   
  
"Mornin'!" I heard a boy with sandy hair say to me. "Hey, Yoji! She's awake now!" The man with blonde hair came into the room.  
  
"Hey, you're up! Feel any better?" he asked.  
  
"You... You rescued me!" I said with tears in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him, and burst into tears. He started rubbing my back.  
  
"I got her to calm down" said the man with blonde hair. "Maybe we should make her feel more welcome." The other men seemed as if they weren't interested. "Come on, guys! For once, I'm not being suggestive! Let's feed her, and tell her about ourselves."  
  
"Great!" said the sandy-haired one, "I'll bring her a bowl of miso soup."  
  
They came into the room I was in, and handed me a cup of soup.  
  
"Thank you," I said to them.  
  
"It's no problem at all," the sandy-haired one said with a smile, "I'm Omi."  
  
"My name's Ken," said the brown-haired one.  
  
"Aya," said another man with red hair.  
  
"And I'm Yoji," said the one with blonde-hair.  
  
"You needn't mind Yoji," said Omi, "He's a big pervert!"  
  
"Hey, I took care of her, didn't I?" Yoji snapped.  
  
"Chitose..." I said, "Yoji... You saved me. I don't know how I could ever thank you."  
  
"You look like you've been though a lot," said Ken.  
  
"I have," I whispered, with my voice slightly breaking.  
  
"Hmm? What happened?" Yoji asked.  
  
"Well," I started, "I went over to my friend's house to go to their party, when these men in blue suits attacked us. My friends were all killed. Kei wasn't there when I came to." I started sobbing.  
  
"Blue suits, you said?" Yoji asked.  
  
"Yes," I said trying to collect myself, "Blue suits and ties."  
  
"Those must be the..." Yoji trailed off.  
  
"The what?" I asked.  
  
Yoji grinned, and said "Don't worry your pretty little head about it! You get some rest. I'll be by later to check on you."  
  
"Why didn't you tell her?" Ken asked.  
  
"What, that her friends' corpses were probably defiled after she was knocked unconscious?" said Yoji, "Possibly her too?"  
  
"They probably wouldn't have done such a thing at such a small party. From the information we have, it sounds like a hit-and-run case," Omi commented.  
  
"You're probably right, but look at her," Yoji pointed to me from the next room, "She's lost her friends, and she's already upset. I don't have the heart to tell her that. Maybe some other time. Besides, I've got a sneaking suspicion that Kei guy has something to do with the Blue Suits."  
  
"But why would he want to kill such a small group?" Ken asked.  
  
"Desire... Deep underlying secret... Long-time grudge... Who knows?" Yoji replied, "But I'm almost certain I'm right."  
  
"And if you aren't?" Aya asked.  
  
Yoji looked over at me. "Then God have mercy."  
  
I'd been asleep for a few hours. I woke up to some music playing. I looked around me. I was in the same room, but it was somehow different. It seemed calmer. More peaceful. I felt a bit safer. I noticed Omi over by the table.  
  
"Oh! I hope I didn't disturb you, Miss Chitose," he said, a little surprised.  
  
"No, not at all. I don't think I could have slept for much longer anyway," I told him, not wanting to hurt his feelings.  
  
"That's good," he smiled at me. I returned the gesture.  
  
"This music..." I trailed off, and closed my eyes to allow my mind to wander.  
  
"Yoji told me to put it on. He said you'd like it. Do you?"  
  
"Yes. This is "Arabesque," composed by Debussy. One of my favorites," I looked over at the table, "And are those-"  
  
"Verbenas? Yes, Yoji said you'd like these too."  
  
"I love them! He can read me like a book, can read me like a book, can't he?" I giggled.  
  
Omi laughed a little, and thought to himself, 'If only that were true. Then I wouldn't be so worried about him going after this Kei guy...'  
  
I began to cry.  
  
"Miss Chitose, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Verbena flowers... Kei... Kei always said he'd get me Verbena flowers for our wedding day."  
  
"He did?" Omi asked, with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Yes. It was going to be outside, and there would be Verbena flowers surrounding me as I walked down the cobblestone path. It was going to be beautiful... but... I don't know where he is..." I wept. I clung to Omi's shirt.  
  
"Um... Was he your boyfriend?" Omi asked me.  
  
"Yes. We were going to marry, after I'd gotten out of college."  
  
Omi said nothing. He rubbed my back as I cried, and stayed with me the whole time.  
  
Meanwhile, Yoji was doing business I knew nothing about. He was at a business company under the name of "Kishi no Injigo." He peered around the corner. He saw a meeting being given. They were discussing locations. Most likely where parties were being held. There were only 10 men, besides the one giving the meeting, so, most likely, those ten men were the heads of larger groups, who would give the assignment to them. Yoji attacked the host of the meeting. He, unfortunately missed.  
  
"I'll never forgive you for hurting Chitose!!!"  
  
Just then, the attendants of the meeting got up in a rage.  
  
"No, boys," said the indigo-haired head of the meeting, "Allow me. And just how do you know Chitose?"  
  
"She's my friend, and your men have given her the worst pain as anybody can give."  
  
"Oh, that wasn't my men, Mr. Piano Man. That was me. Waruteru Kei, President of 'Kishi no Injigo.' Yoroshiku." he said with a cocky smirk on his face. "However, she was quite good, despite her inexperience, and lack of consciousness."  
  
"BASTARD!!! WHY?!"   
  
"She was pretty, but she didn't put out. Besides which, she was much too clingy, and always claimed to be in love with me. It annoyed me, so I tried to kill her. Though, apparently, I was unsuccessful..."  
  
"It doesn't make sense!" Yoji shouted, "What about her friends?"  
  
"Oh, them? I killed them just to spite her," he said with an evil eye, looking Yoji dead in the face.  
  
"FUCKER!!!"  
  
Yoji got ready to attack, but before he could, he slipped behind a revolving wall. The attendants of the meeting got up, looking ready to fight. Yoji knew he couldn't fight them all at once by himself. He jumped of the balcony, and slipped away into the darkness.  
  
Yoji returned to where I was staying. He came up to Omi, panting. I looked up at him. I'd stopped crying just shortly before.  
  
"Oh, um, excuse me, Chitose. Would you mind if I spoke to Omi in private?"   
  
I intended to say "No," but he dragged Omi off before I could reply.  
  
"I found Kei," he told Omi, "He's the president of 'Kishi no Injigo'; the guys in blue suits. He confessed to killing Chitose's friends."  
  
There was a long pause. "Oh my God." Omi said finally.  
  
"What's the big deal?" asked Yoji.  
  
"Chitose... she's in love with Kei..."  
  
"Oh..." said Yoji. There was a long pause. "Really bad?"  
  
"Bad enough to talk about marriage," Omi said.  
  
Yoji seethed. "Should I tell her?"  
  
"Better now, than when he's dead," Omi told him.  
  
Yoji sat down on my bed. He looked very serious. He put his arm around me, and rubbed my shoulder.  
  
"Chitose..." Yoji started.  
  
"Yes?" I replied.  
  
"There's something I have to tell you," he said, "It's about Kei."  
  
"Kei?!" I said excitedly, "Where is he? Is he alive? Is he okay?"  
  
"Kei... He's the president of 'Kishi no Injigo.'"  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"He never told you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well... The have outside men, who make business deals, so they appear to be a stock company. But, their real intent is to..." Yoji took a look at my face. He made a pained face. He couldn't stand to look at me. "They... kill rich girls at parties, defile their bodies, and steal their money."  
  
I began to cry. He continued to talk, with tears in his eyes.  
  
"The men who work at the company get little money, so their incentive is sex."  
  
"I.... I can't believe him. Why would he lie to me?" I looked at him. He still couldn't look at me. "YOJI!" I sobbed. "How could I be such a fool?!"  
  
"You're not a fool, Chitose. Being in love doesn't make you a fool. He's the fool, for thinking he can get away with such things. For hurting you."  
  
I cried myself to sleep on his chest.  
  
A few days passed, and I recovered somewhat. It was 20:00.  
  
"Omi?" I said, "I'm going to run a few errands, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Do you want an escort?" he asked politely.  
  
"No thanks. I'm okay!"  
  
I got right to work. I put on all black, and tucked my hair up into a beret. I took a train, and came up to the address for 'Kishi no Injigo.' There were guards at the front of the building. I peered through the bushes.  
  
'No way to get around them,' I thought to myself. 'But, maybe if I...'  
  
I threw a rock to my left. Both guards went to check. I went around them, and got through the front no problem. Right when I got there, two men approached. Luckily, I was skinny enough to get into the air ducts. I crawled around a bit, and found Kei. I saw him go through a revolving wall, and then another. Then I saw him go through a chute, and realized that that's what the whole building was like; secret trap doors and such, in order to get away quickly. I crawled, and put my hand forward. There was nothing there. I fell.  
  
I ended up in the basement. I gave a sigh of relief. At least I wasn't in a high-traffic area. I snuck around a while, and desperately sought a corner I could somewhat hide myself in. Just then, I felt a cold hand across my face.  
  
"My darling," he said, "However did you find this place?" I couldn't see him, but I knew it was Kei.  
  
"Well, we can't have an outsider knowing about my little business, now can I?"  
  
He drew a knife, and held it against my throat. A single drop of blood came out. Just then his watch started beeping.  
  
"You're lucky. Three more seconds, you'd be dead. Oh well. Maybe next time. My guards will take care of you for now."  
  
He pushed me to the ground. I noticed that he pressed a switch in his pocket. The revolving door opened, he pressed it again, and it closed. I was going to get up and leave right away, but the guards got there first. They started beating me up. I blacked out.   
  
I woke up in a jail type cell. There were no guards around. I managed to fit through the bars, and go back into the air ducts. This took all my energy. I arrived outside. I, miraculously, managed to make it back to the place I was staying. I opened the door, and collapsed.  
  
"Chitose!" Yoji shouted, "Chitose, wake up!"  
  
I opened my eyes, and looked at him.  
  
"His pocket..." I said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aim for the switch in his pocket. He won't have anywhere to run." I fainted.  
  
"Who's pocket?" Omi asked Yoji.  
  
"Take Chitose to a hospital. I have some business to take care of."  
  
Yoji returned to 'Kishi no Injigo' and looked for Kei. He happened across him in his lair. He got in through the balcony window. He appeared as a perfect silhouette against the creamy moon, his cape blowing delicately.  
  
"You've taken your last life, for I shall take yours.  
  
Yoji appeared in front of him.  
  
"You again?" Kei said, "This is old."  
  
Kei reached for his remote, but Yoji harnessed it with his piano wire. He stepped on it, and broke it into a thousand pieces.  
  
"Bastard." He said.  
  
Yoji was on the attack, right away. He managed to tie his arms to his body with the piano wire, and began choking him with a second piece.  
  
"Lord.... Have mercy...."  
  
"The Lord hasn't any pity nor mercy for your type. Girls are a precious gift which He bestowed upon the earth, not just pawns in some sick twisted game you've created. The Lord will never look upon you again..."  
  
Yoji have a huge yank on his throat. It sliced halfway through. He died on the asphyxiation on his own blood.  
  
"...For you are going to Hell."  
  
Yoji looked with hate upon Kei's lifeless body. He kicked it.  
  
"To play with a girl's heart is atrocious. However, to play with a girl's chastity is a mortal sin, which you just found out tonight. You never deserved to live. Bastard."  
  
The headlines in the papers the next day read "Minor Stock Company Out of Business"  
  
I woke up to the sound of music.  
  
"'Arabesque...'" I whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Yoji said.  
  
"Yoji..." I said, "Come here." Yoji came closer.  
  
"Kei... Did you...?"  
  
Yoji nodded.  
  
"Good," I said.  
  
"Oh, and these are for you too."  
  
"Verbena flowers... thank you so much."  
  
"They don't remind you too much of Kei, do they?"  
  
"No. To tell you the truth, they never did in the first place. Just always of my wedding day, with whomever I might marry. And now they remind me of you too."  
  
I have him a big hug.  
  
"Thank you so much. I owe you my life."  
  
"You don't owe me anything," he said, "It's all in a day's work."  
  
"No, I do. I may not be alive without you."  
  
"It's no problem. I'm sorry, Chitose, but I have to go now. You get better now."  
  
He started to leave.  
  
"Yoji?"  
  
He stopped.  
  
"You're my best friend. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Chitose."  
  
He walked out the door. A moment passed. He popped his head back in, smiling.  
  
"You know, there's always a place for you, down at Weiß, when you get better."  
  
I smiled back.  
  
"I look forward to it."  
  
The End 


End file.
